


Pushing

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's drunk enough to ask Methos a serious question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

**Author's Note:**

> As always, neither the characters nor the universes of Highlander belong to me, I merely borrowed them to rummage around in their minds. No harm or copyright infringement intended, no money made.
> 
> Also as always, comments & feedback are welcome :)

"When I tell you of my worries, does it bore you? Tell me the truth." Joe's pronunciation was a little slurred since the last two shots of Glenmorangie.

"The truth, hmmm?" Methos sized him up, just like Joe himself did with his customers after the fifth or so beer. But his intent was not to judge if the next whisky would be one too many.

"Yeah. The truth." Maybe whatever Methos said would be forgotten by the next morning. He wasn't sure whether or not to hope for it.

"There is not one truth. Part of me wants to know. Just know. Part of me listens and enjoys knowing I'm not the one who worries." He smirked. "Part of me wants to show you how much worse life could be. Part of me" - uttering the last word felt like pushing a heavy cart up over the crest of a hill - "cares."


End file.
